Saint Seiya: El Retorno del Sol y la Luna
by Sweet-hikari1
Summary: Una nueva batalla está a punto de comenzar, viejos enemigos tomarán venganza. ¿Podrán nuestros héroes derrotarlos una vez más?  Y esta vez un nuevo aliado se les unirá. NUEVO CAPITULO:La identidad del enemigo.
1. Cap 1: El Secuestro

**Nota: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.**

* * *

Ya ha pasado un año desde la batalla contra Apolo y Artemisa. Los santos caídos fueron resucitados por Athena, y se disfrutaba de una maravillosa paz en el Santuario Ateniense.

Pero lo que no sabían era que una nueva batalla iba a ser desatada, y antiguos enemigos volverían por la revancha. En el Olimpo dos dioses se encontraban planeando la venganza contra Athena y sus santos, uno de ellos dijo:

- Hermana, disfruta estos últimos días de paz que quedan sobre tu querida tierra, porque su final ya está cerca.

Luego de eso se escucho una horrible risa, eso determinaba que una nueva guerra santa estaba a punto de comenzar.

En Japón Saori Kido se paseaba sola en los jardines de la gran mansión Kido, cuando siente una presencia y de repente alguien aparece en frente de ella. Era alguien alto, con una armadura azul y dos alas de plata, era exactamente parecido a un ángel.

- Athena- dijo el ángel – es hora de que seas llevada a donde perteneces y que este mundo sea destruido-.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto Saori -¡Nunca lo permitiré!-

- Eso lo veremos.- De pronto el ángel la atacó con un rayo de luz poderoso, lo único que se oyó fue un grito para que luego dejarla inconsciente, el ángel la tomó en brazos y se la llevó sin antes haber dejado una nota.

.X.

Los cinco caballeros divinos que se encontraban también en la mansión escucharon el grito de Saori y preocupados fueron a ver que era lo que había sucedido con ella. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando no la encontraron, estaban seguros que el grito provenía de allí, entonces fue cuando Shiryu encontró la nota que el ángel había dejado.

- Miren, es un papel- dijo- y tiene algo escrito- finalizo.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice?- pregunto Shun.

- Shiryu empezó a leer la nota y cual fue su sorpresa al saber su contenido.

- Muchachos- dijo preocupado- tenemos un muy grave problema.-

Los demás voltearon a verlo preocupados por la noticia, pero cuando vieron la cara de Shiryu se preocuparon más.

- Shiryu, ¿que es lo que está pasando?- pregunto Ikki

Antes de hablar Shiryu tomó una gran bocana de aire, luego de eso prosiguió, y sin más rodeos lo dijo.

- Saori está secuestrada.- Todos lo presentes quedaron sorprendidos con la noticia.

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Seiya- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- Déjame ver esa nota- Pidió a Shiryu.

Shiryu se la dio y efectivamente él no mentía, el contenido de la nota era que Saori estaba secuestrada por alguien que ellos ya conocían y que esas mismas personas iban a destruir la tierra y vengarse de Athena y sus caballeros por haberlos derrotado.

- Pero, ¿Quiénes serán esas personas que quieren destruir la tierra y vengarse de nosotros?- pregunto Seiya desesperado.

- Estoy casi seguro que son los mismos que secuestraron a Saori- dijo Hyoga –pero eso nos hace regresar a la misma pregunta, ¿Quién la secuestro?- finalizo Hyoga. Todos empezaron a pensar en una posible respuesta.

- Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos con esa pregunta- dijo una dulce voz que repentinamente se escucho.

Todos voltearon para ver quien era el dueño de esa dulce pero firme voz.

* * *

.X.

CONTINUARÁ….

**N/A:** Hola a todos! Este es el segundo fanfic que escribo de Saint Seiya, espero que les guste y por favor dejen su review!

Saludos

_**Sweet-hikari1**_


	2. Cap 2: ¿Y tú quién eres?

**Nota: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.**

* * *

El dueño de esa dulce pero tierna voz era una chica, si, una chica. Ella era alta, tez bronceada, delgada, cabello negro castaño, tenía unos ojos color café oscuro que irradiaban una mirada dulce pero a la vez decisiva al igual que sus cosmos.

Los cinco caballeros divinos quedaron sorprendidos al verla.

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Hyoga rompiendo el silencio.

- ¡Eso no importa Hyoga, lo que importa es saber como puede ayudarnos!- dijo Seiya más desesperado que antes.

- Mucho gusto- dijo al fin la desconocida- mi nombre es Aimi Yagami y soy el caballero de bronce de _Ángelos_.-Seiya la iba a interrumpir, pero antes que lo hiciera ella prosiguió – La manera en que yo les ayudaré es diciéndoles quien secuestro a la señorita y ayudándolos a rescatarla, porque yo tengo entendido que ella es la reencarnación de la señora Athena y como dice mi maestro, el deber de un caballero es protegerla de cualquiera que quiera hacerle un mal.

- Espera, espera un segundo, primero ¿Quién es tu maestro?, segundo ¿Cómo sabes que ella es la reencarnación de Athena?, y tercero ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- preguntó Shiryu.

- Fácil.- dijo Aimi- Primero llegué hasta aquí con las indicaciones de mi maestro, segundo hay que ser un caballero despistado si no se da cuenta que tiene a la mismísima Athena en frente de sus narices, primero por el cosmos tan poderoso y a la vez tan tranquilo que ella desprende y segundo porque mi maestro ya me había descrito como era la princesa Athena.-

- Pero no has respondido las dos preguntas más importantes. ¿Quién secuestro a Athena? Y también ¿Quién es tu maestro?- finalizó Ikki.

- Bueno, quien secuestro a Athena era alguien muy extraño- dijo ella.

- ¿Quién era? ¿Lo puedes describir?- preguntó Shun.

- Si- dijo- era alguien alto con armadura azul y dos alas de plata, era exactamente parecido a un ángel- finalizó.

- ¡Un ángel!- exclamaron los cinco divinos a la vez.

- Si- dijo ella.

- Pero, ¿Por qué un ángel secuestro a Saori?- preguntó seiya.

- Ni idea, pero ya nos hemos enfrentado a ángeles porque la nota dice que viejos enemigos tomaran venganza- dijo Shun.

- ¿A que ángeles se han enfrentado?- preguntó Aimi.

- A los Ángeles Celestiales guerreros de la diosa Artemisa- contestó Ikki.

- ¿Ustedes creen que ella tenga a Saori?- preguntó Aimi.

- Existe una gran posibilidad- dijo Shiryu- porque ella es la única junto a su gemelo Apolo que tiene ángeles a su servicio.-

- Tenemos que investigar si ellos son los que tomarán venganza contra nosotros- dijo Seiya.

- Si- contestaron los otros caballeros.

- Pero antes que nada, si nos vas a ayudar tienes que decirnos quien es tu maestro, Aimi- dijo Seiya.

- Y volvemos con lo de mi maestro, ok se los diré- dijo- ¿Conocen a los caballeros dorados?- dijo Aimi.

- Si- dijeron los demás.

- Entonces, ¿Quieres decir que tu maestro es un caballero dorado como los de Hyoga y Shiryu?- preguntó Shun.

- Así es- dijo Aimi- mi maestro es un caballero dorado, es el que proteje la octava casa zodiacal.-

Eso quiere decir que él es tu maestro - dijo Hyoga.

- En efecto- dijo ella- mi maestro es el caballero dorado Milo de Escorpio.-

- ¡Milo de Escorpio!- exclamaron los demás caballeros excepto Hyoga.

.X.

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

Algunas aclaraciones:

_Ángelos_: Es la traducción al griego de la palabra ángel, eso quiere decir que Aimi es el caballero de bronce de los ángeles.

También, ¿Por qué Milo de Escorpio y no otro dorado para ser el maestro de Aimi?: Bueno, esto fue porque mi amiga Anime-Freak250 (quien me esta ayudando con el fic) y yo pensamos que es la mejor opción para ser su maestro.

**N/A: **¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de "Saint Seiya: El retorno del Sol y la Luna", espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen un review!

Saludos:

_**Sweet-hikari1**_


	3. Cap 3: La identidad del enemigo

**Nota: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.**

* * *

Iba a comenzar una lluvia de preguntas cortesía de los cinco divinos hacia Aimi, pero Shun decidió detenerlos.

- Esperen- dijo Shun – Nosotros le hemos preguntado la mitad de su vida a Aimi pero ni siquiera nos hemos presentado.- terminó.

- Mucho gusto- prosiguió- disculpa nuestra descortesía por no presentarnos antes, mi nombre es Shun y soy el caballero divino de Andrómeda - y ellos son- dijo señalando a cada uno de sus compañeros- Shiryu de Dragón, mi hermano Ikki de Fénix, Hyoga de Cygnus y el mas desesperado es Seiya de Pegaso.- finalizó

- Esperen un momento- dijo Aimi- ¿ustedes son los caballeros que llegaron a vestir armaduras divinas y a derrotar a varios dioses?- preguntó.

- Si- respondieron todos por igual.

- Nunca pensé tener frente a mi a a los caballeros de los que tanto hablan en el santuario.-

-¿Conoces el santuario?- pregunto Shiryu.

- Si, el santuario fue mi lugar de entrenamiento- respondió Aimi.

- Vaya esta niña esta llena de sorpresas- dijo Ikki.

- Oigan, mientras nosotros estamos aquí hablando tranquilamente, Saori esta en algún lugar del universo esperando que la salvemos.- dijo Seiya perdiendo la paciencia.

- Seiya ¿Cómo la salvaremos si no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de en donde se encuentra?- dijo Shun haciéndolo entrar en razón.

-…-

- Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no le preguntamos al patriarca Shion si sabe algo acerca del paradero de la princesa?- sugirió Aimi.

- ¿Y alarmar a todo el santuario? No señorita, de ningún motivo.- dijo Seiya.

- En el santuario ya lo saben, por eso yo estoy aquí, mi misión era verificar si lo que vio el patriarca en Star Hill iba a ocurrir porque todos pensaban que con ustedes aquí la princesa iba a estar a salvo.- contestó Aimi.

- Buen punto.- dijo Hyoga.

- Entonces parece que tenemos que realizar un viaje al santuario.- dijo Ikki.

- Así es- dijo Aimi- y de paso recogemos nuestras armaduras para partir hacia donde pueda estar la princesa Athena.-

- Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, ¡vámonos!- dijo Seiya.

- ¡Si!- contestaron los 5 santos restantes.

Y por medio de sus cosmos partieron al santuario de Athena.*

.X.

En algún lugar del Olimpo:

Saori estaba desconcertada, no sabia en donde se encontraba, tampoco recordaba como había llegado allí, solo recordaba su conversación con aquel ángel, en ese instante alguien entró al lugar donde ella se encontraba, encendió su cosmos y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a la persona que había entrado.

- Hola hermana- dijo el desconocido- veo que ya has despertado.-

- ¡Que haces tu aquí!- preguntó alterada Saori.

- ¿Sorprendida hermanita?- preguntó el desconocido- ¿así es como saludas a tu hermana?- terminó

- Te preguntaré una vez mas, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-

- ¿Qué hago aquí? Pues yo vivo aquí, hermanita- contestó- ¿no tienes idea de donde estas? ¡Estas en el Olimpo! Pero tu ubicación exacta es en el templo de la luna, lugar consagrado a mi, Artemisa diosa de la luna y de la caza y señora de los ángeles- y ni creas que te vas a salir de aquí, porque no lo permitiré y tampoco creo que tus caballeritos te rescaten ¡porque de esta no sales viva!-

- Pues yo si lo creo, porque ellos son los caballeros de la esperanza y aunque tengan la mas mínima partícula de esta en sus almas ellos lograrán el milagro de derrotarlos a ti y a tus aliados y de detener las calamidades que provocarás.- finalizó

- Eso lo veremos- dijo Artemisa fríamente, y saliendo del lugar.

Cuando Artemisa salió del lugar Saori empezó a pensar en sus caballeros en especial en el de Pegaso.

- Seiya, pase lo que pase yo siempre creeré en ti y en los demás caballeros.- dijo Athena en un susurro.

.X.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Algunas Aclaraciones

*la manera en que partieron los 6 chicos fue como en las OVAS de Hades cuando los caballeros de bronce se dirigían al castillo de Hades después de que Shion reparara las armaduras con la sagre de Athena , eso sucede exactamente en la OVA 12.

**Reviews: **

Anime-Freak250: Gracias por tu review amiga!

**N/A:** Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo del fic, espero que les guste, por favor dejen un review!

¡Muchos saludos y feliz día de reyes!

_**Sweet-hikari1**_


End file.
